


Hands-on Approach

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Combat Jack, Crack, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, It's Sex AND It's Friendship, Local Interrogator being Handy, M/M, Sex Pollen, Why Sex When You Can Have Puns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “……总而言之，刚刚我喝了药水，看到了吗？就那个蓝的和绿的。但是我不应该这么做，因为接下来如果我不在三十分钟内找人上床的话，我就会死。”杰洛特说。“令人惊讶的是，我听过更烂的借口。”罗契说。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Hands-on Approach

**Author's Note:**

> 他来了他来了，他带着更多诡异的同人走来了。
> 
> 所以我啥时才能写正经的杰洛特和罗契的阿呆与阿瓜大冒险（注：友情）

“……总而言之，刚刚我喝了药水，看到了吗？就那个蓝的和绿的，但是我不应该这么做。因为接下来如果我不在三十分钟内找人上床的话，我就会死。”杰洛特说。

“令人惊讶的是，我听过更烂的借口。”罗契说。

以上这段对话的背景是在一个山洞，洞口满地都是残肢碎片，大部分来自猎魔人砍死的那头翼手龙，小部分来自猎魔人和蓝衣铁卫指挥官联手搞定的那群误入的强盗（“把你们身上所有东西交出——妈的！我操！那是啥玩意儿！！”），所以地上这些零件有红有绿，搭配十分精美。同时，五颜六色的血深到淹没脚踝。

终上所述，罗契审视了一下地理环境，他不慌不忙、有条不紊地深思熟虑了一分钟。

杰洛特还在瞪着他，而且眼神变得越来越热烈。

罗契摇了摇头，瞪了回去。

“你就不能坚持一下吗？回营地也就二十分钟，”他说，“别告诉我，你对着这一地破烂还能有 _性趣_ 。”

杰洛特沉默了一下。

“因为时间紧急，我就简单地和你概括一下接下来会发生什么，”他说，“再过五分钟，我就站不稳了，然后再过五分钟，我会神志不清、胡言乱语；跟着是昏迷、抽搐，上吐下泻，然后我就死了。”

“为什么你听起来这么有经验？”罗契说。

“一般倒是到不了最后一步。”杰洛特承认。

“我也这么觉得。”罗契说。

他们对视了一会儿，时间在流逝，更糟的是，罗契的外套下摆已经在血里面泡了十分钟，这是他最后一件干净外套。

“算了，你把裤子脱了吧。”他说。

杰洛特脱掉了裤子，罗契瞥了一眼。

“行吧，”他说，“我看过更糟的。”

杰洛特的表情微妙地在“啥？”和“抱歉？”和“算了我不和你计较”之间扭曲了一会儿，最终定格为“兄弟你快点我赶时间”，接着他也这么说了。罗契赞同，这事儿还是速战速决为妙，他摘下手套，别在腰带上，然后抬起头，对上杰洛特一脸疑惑的表情。

“啥？”罗契说。

“我还以为你会……”杰洛特说。

“你以为我会给你吹喇叭？再想想看，杰洛特，”罗契说，翻了个白眼，“提示：放进嘴里的东西我都会嚼。”

这一番解释收效明显，杰洛特迅速地闭上了嘴。罗契摇了摇头，伸出手，抓住猎魔人的老二，十分坚决地撸了两下。杰洛特惨叫了一声，罗契再次摇了摇头， _所以还要要求服务质量。_ 他舔了舔下唇，稍微放松了钳制，用拇指盖上杰洛特的顶端，用指腹打着圈儿磨蹭，一直到感觉温热的黏液从龟头的裂缝里面渗出来，沾上他的指尖。杰洛特的肩膀紧绷起来，稍微不自在地挪动了一下身体，罗契调整了一下姿势，用手握住他的勃起，掌心托住睾丸，缓慢地上下抚弄起来。杰洛特的腰慢慢地耸了起来，一只手搭上罗契的左肩，寻求支撑，潮湿的鼻息喷在罗契的颈脖上。罗契继续套弄他的下身，找到了一个节奏，缓慢而有条不紊，杰洛特的腰臀随着他的动作推挤，坚硬而黏糊的性器在他的掌心磨蹭。

罗契转过头，看着山洞的洞璧，意识到他用光了脑子里面所有复国计划的构思。这事儿开始变得有点无聊了。

猎魔人倒是确实没有诈唬他，已经过去了十分钟，他的腿脚明显软了下来，而且眼皮耷拉，眼神模糊。罗契用另外一只手固定住他，现在杰洛特几乎是挂在罗契身上，脸颊潮红，呼吸沉重，或者这是因为手活儿，很难说清楚。因为毕竟某种程度上性爱和刑讯非常类似，都包含不必要的裸体，大量体液，而且在某些时刻总会有人说“求求你”和“不，请慢一点，我受不了了”以及“天啊，那可真是个大家伙”。他耸了耸肩，继续抚弄着猎魔人的下身，诱哄杰洛特逐渐攀上高潮的台阶。同时，罗契发现自己带着出于职业习惯的好奇心打量猎魔人：杰洛特的表情昏沉，嘴松弛地张开，呼吸不稳而且轻浅，明显意识不清，和他们第一次见面那会儿很类似。

他空闲的手攀上杰洛特裸露的颈脖，手指缓缓地圈紧——然后停了下来。

就在这一刻，杰洛特的身体轻微地抽搐了一下，然后射在了他的手里。

罗契一动不动，听着杰洛特咳呛出来，然后发出一声长长的、疲倦的呻吟，这场闹剧终于结束了。

他把手上的东西抹在杰洛特的背上。

又花了差不多五分钟，杰洛特才完全恢复意识，他一边嘟哝一些半心半意的致谢，一边穿上了裤子。在杰洛特挣扎着系上裤带的时候，罗契决定了还是不戴手套了，这双手套还是上周才洗过的，他得去最近的水源洗手。他俯下身，从血泊里面捞起一个钱袋，揣进了外套口袋里面。罗契抬头的时候，视线又对上杰洛特的。 _平分，_ 罗契平静地暗示。杰洛特瞪着他，坚持了一会儿，然后放弃了。

“我有一件事比较在意，”罗契说，很满意最终得到的结果，“你们猎魔人孤身一人在外面的时候，怎么解决这种事情？”

“一般不会遇到，”杰洛特说，终于系好了皮带，“真的发生了的话，就撑过去。”

听起来倒是挺有道理。罗契点头。

收拾好了东西，分好了钱，他们一起朝洞口走去。

“刚才有一下，你想谋杀我，对吗？”杰洛特说，停了下来，回头看他。

“是的，”罗契说，“职业习惯。”

“那你为什么停下来了？”杰洛特接着问。

“职业习惯。”罗契说。

杰洛特点了点头，似乎接受了这个答案。

“谢谢。”他最后说。

“只要你不付我钱，我们就没事。”罗契说，露出一个平静的愉快笑容。

“我会记得的，在下次向你寻求帮助的时候。”

“实际上，最好不要有下次。”罗契摇头。

“好吧。”杰洛特说。

FIN


End file.
